


Place My Feet On Solid Ground

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fiction, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Cody has a new respect for the 104th and their abilities
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 20





	Place My Feet On Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Request: #3 for Cody and Obi-Wan please?
> 
> 3\. “Forgive me.”
> 
> I wrote this to be lighter spirited

There were a number of things that Cody could choose to be angry at right now. The Separatists, the number of his injured and dead brothers that he’s had to face, Anakin _karking_ Skywalker just _not following directions_... but he was mostly just angry at his General.

His General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Council that governed the said Order. 

That General.

Cody cursed under his breath as he open fired on the droids below him, struggling to keep his balance at the moment. Which was quite difficult, seeing how there was _nothing_ for him to balance on. 

Oh no, he wasn’t on the deck of a ship, or on a catwalk, or even on a tree branch— he was being held in the air by his General’s use of the Force. Cody had no idea how the 104th managed to fight so easily when General Koon lifted them with the Force. He’d let up on antagonizing Wolffe for a bit, he decided as he was jerked downwards to avoid a blaster bolt to his face. He took aim and fired, cursing as many deities as he could remember. His bolt hit its mark and the droid crumpled with a clang, the battlefield falling silent. There was a moment, just of observation before he was suddenly rightened and set back down. 

Cody’s knees buckled as soon as he was on solid ground, but he caught himself, checking himself over before sighing and turning to Obi-Wan as the Jedi walked over, Waxer and Boil at his heels.

“I really hate you, you know,” he grumbled and Obi-Wan, nerve of the man, just laughed.

**“Forgive me,** Commander,” he said, smiling and Cody felt his shoulder slump.

“Fine, but do it again and I’m putting in a transfer request for the 91st.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
